Love on Matrix
by Phee Anee
Summary: Hakyeon seorang yang pada kenyataannya sangat tidak menyukai angka malah ada yang mengiriminya pesan angka – angka berupa matriks. Apa yang Hakyeon lakukan untuk memecahkan kode tersebut? Tidak disangka pesan tersebut akan membawanya pada perasaan yang baru/ VIXX Fanfic [LeoxN/ TaekwoonxHakyeon/ LeoN] Yaoi/Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**Halo hai~ Phee-chan muncul lagi..**

 **Oh! Iya makasih juga buat semua yang sudah review di fanfic CAFFEINE EFFECT**

 **Okeh, kali ini aku membawa fanfic –apalah— dengan cast papah mamah VIXX.**

 **Ya ampun.. dedeq kangen mereka, huhuhuhu T_T**

 **Mengetik fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu Produce 101 – 24** **시간** **dan Produce101 – Fingertips. Gak ada hubungannya sih, tapi lagu ini yang buat dedeq berhenti ngetik sebentar hanya untuk ikutan goyang(?) ngikutin lagu :v**

 **Sebenarnya aku udah ngitung matriks nya, sayang sekali gak bisa ikut dimasukkin matriks nya :v**

 **Sekali lagi aku gak yakin sama fanfic ini... Tapi sayang juga kalo gak dipublish.**

 **Semoga gak aneh duh...**

* * *

 **LOVE ON MATRIX**

 **© Phee Anee**

Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon

.

Other Cast: Bisa anda temukan sendiri

.

LeoN

.

Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

.

Romance(?)

.

Typo(s)

Happy Reading~

* * *

Di dalam kelas yang masih terlihat sangat sepi, nyaris tak ada orang kecuali seorang yang sedang menatap setumpuk kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi atas meja. Pandangannya menunjukkan keheranan yang sangat jelas. Tangannya membuka salah satu kertas yang terlipat dan melihat apa yang tertulis disana. Dahinya menukik sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melipat kembali kertas itu dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa ada orang yang mau repot – repot menulis ini." Lelaki bersurai hitam itu bermonolog lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dan melihat beberapa tulisan yang tetap berada di genggamannya.

"Oh! Hakyeon!" Merasa terpanggil, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sahabatnya yang baru saja berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Jaehwan- _ah."_ Jaehwan hanya bergumam membalas sapaan dari Hakyeon dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sahabatnya yang entah kenapa terlihat lesu menurutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Surat itu lagi?" Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan beralih membuka—lagi—kertas yang terlipat dihadapannya.

"Lihat ini Jae! Bahkan aku belum bisa menebak apa maksud dari surat-surat ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang surat ke sepuluh sudah muncul." Hakyeon merengut, Jaehwan mencibir.

"Eiy, aku sudah bilang kan sebelumya ini pasti surat cinta. Kenapa kau malah sedih seperti itu mendapat banyak surat? Bukankah ini sudah biasa bagimu?" Hakyeon mendelik mendengarnya.

"Ini jelas tidak biasa. Walaupun aku **lumayan** populer, tapi belum ada yang mengirimi ku surat seperti ini." Hakyeon menjeda ucapannya Jaehwan masih saja menaruh perhatiannya pada kertas dihadapannya.

"...dan kenapa pula harus berupa angka seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak suka sama sekali terhadap angka." Terdengar Jaehwan tertawa setelahnya.

"Benar juga. Sebelumnya banyak yang menggunakan kode biner untuk mengirim hal-hal seperti ini. Yah.. tipikal seorang pengecut." Hakyeon hanya meringis, nyaris menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk.

"Tapi ini jelas – jelas bukan kode biner. Lagipula apakah aku terlihat menyeramkan sampai mereka harus bersembunyi." Hakyeon mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia bahkan merasa sangat penasaran dengan semua ini. Dia akui ia adalah seseorang yang cukup pandai bersosialisasi, ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan siapapun itu yang ingin menyapa atau mungkin ingin menjadi temannya. Dengan adanya surat – surat itu, ia jadi merasa bahwa seseorang takut padanya. Hakyeon tetap dalam lamunannya. Perlu kalian tahu, jika lelaki manis berkulit tan ini sudah penasaran, ia akan memikirkannya sekalipun rambutnya rontok. Terserah Hakyeon saja.

"Apanya yang mereka, uh? Ini pasti oleh satu orang." Lelaki imut itu memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Hakyeon memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau tau kan ini apa, Jaehwan- _ah._ Bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya?" Hakyeon terlihat sedikit frustasi.

"Kau bahkan sudah menanyakan itu beberapa kali. Itu matriks, matriks! Baru kemarin kita kuis bab matriks, Hakyeon ahjumma."

"Aku bukan menanyakan hal itu ahjumma, aku ingin tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan ini."

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Aku saja tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan soal yang jelas – jelas tertera perintahnya dengan hasil yang sempurna. Sedangkan ini? Hanya berupa dua kurung matriks yang entah apa yang harus kita lakukan." Lelaki berhidung kelewat mancung itu berucap dengan nada yang terdengar mengenaskan. Hakyeon menghela nafasnya sekali.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang matematika." Sekali lagi ia mencebikkan bibirnya. Rasanya ia semakin penasaran. Hakyeon pikir ia harus meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang memang otaknya di _setting_ untuk berhitung.

"Ah! Kenapa aku tidak meminta bantuan kepada _Ma Baby Hyuk -ie_ saja ya. Kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang?" Jaehwan mengernyit mendengar Hakyeon yang bermonolog.

"Masalahnya ya itu, kau tidak pernah berpikir."

Jaehwan segera melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum lelaki di sampingnya ini menelan kepalanya, "Oh.. dia adik mu yang imut itukan? Kudengar dia itu memang pintar, **sangat pintar**." Jaehwan menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Hakyeon dengan senyum yang aneh."Tidak seperti—"

Hakyeon mendelik, "Apa? Kau mau mengataiku bodoh? Dengar ya... aku hanya lemah di bidang hitung menghitung. Kau yang paling mengerti itu, Kim Jaehwan ahjumma." Hakyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan wajah Jaehwan memerah.

"Ya! Apa – apaan itu? Kenapa kau sembarangan mengubah marga seseorang! Nama ku Lee Jaehwan! Lee Jaehwan! Kau yang paling tau itu, Jung Hakyeon." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tak mau kalah. Sampai ia merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya dipukul oleh Hakyeon.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut – ikutan, ahjumma? Dan jangan kaitkan namaku dengan Jung! Saling kenal pun tidak, dan juga aku tidak menyukainya." Sekarang giliran wajah Hakyeon memerah. Jangan salah paham, dia itu sedang emosi.

"Kau jelas – jelas kenal dengannya. Waktu itu kau pernah di tegur olehnya kan?" Jaehwan terkikik. "Oh! Kalau tidak salah, _Ma Baby Hyuk-ie—_ mu itu satu klub dengan Jung Taekwoon juga." Jaehwan menyeringai jahil, sedangkan Hakyeon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pendek dan membereskan tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya sebelum ia masukkan dengan rapi ke dalam tasnya.

"Terserah! Aku tak ada urusan dengan Jung Taekwoon." Jaehwan hanya tertawa menanggapi sahabatnya yang sedang kesal. Menyesal Hakyeon mengatakan ia menyukai Jung Taekwoon sang ketua klub sains dan termasuk jajaran orang pintar di sekolahnya. Suka disini sekedar hanya menganggumi. Eh, tapi itu juga sedikit. Yah, sedikit mengaggumi. Camkan ya, hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit.

Tanpa mereka sadari kelas berangsur ramai dan sepertinya jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa kedua lelaki berparas manis dan imut itu merupakan murid tingkat akhir sebuah sekolah menengah atas di pusat kota Seoul. Mereka merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat yang sudah sangat akrab. Banyak yang menyebut mereka dengan _Duo_ _Ahjumma_ ataupun _Ahjumma Feels._ Itu karena sifat mereka yang sangat berisik dan tidak mau kalah. Yah.. tipikal ahjumma.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari itu telah usai dan hampir seluruh siswa memilih untuk segera pulang kerumah. Hakyeon seperti biasa berjalan pulang beriringan dengan Jaehwan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, Hakyeon- _ah_. Aku akan pulang bersama Wonshik." Suara yang terdengar imut itu menyapa gendang telinga Hakyeon. Selanjutnya ia hanya merengut sedangkan Jaehwan tersenyum canggung, sambil mengucap maaf berkali-kali.

"Yah! Kenapa kau minta maaf. Sudah sana pergi.. aku bisa pulang sendiri." Lelaki berambut hitam itu menepuk pundak Jaehwan lumayan keras membuat lelaki dihadapannya mengaduh.

"Aku duluan." Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Hakyeon yang tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kesepian, cari saja Taekwoon dan minta pulang bersama." Seketika senyuman Hakyeon memudar diganti dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Apanya yang Taekwoon, Jaehwan sialan!" Ia memekik seiring Jaehwan yang melangkah setengah berlari semakin jauh dari pandangan matanya. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar ia mengoceh sendiri. Ingatkan Hakyeon untuk memukul kepalanya nanti.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang lelaki berparas tampan sedang menatapnya aneh. Lensa hitamnya membulat dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Lelaki tersebut hanya melirik Hakyeon sekilas dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mendengus, "Sombong sekali."

"Tunggu! Itu—" Hakyeon menatap punggung lelaki tadi dengan bingung, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar siapa yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Lelaki berwajah manis itu memukul kepalanya dan menggerutu. Bagaimana kalau ia mendengarnya mengumpat tadi? Oh tidak.. hilang sudah kesan baik dari Hakyeon. Apalagi ia mengumpat dengan menyebut namanya.

Hakyeon mengusap pelan rambutnya kebelakang dan membuat poninya turun berantakan. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan itu sih? Baiklah, buatlah ia tidak peduli. Ia memilih untuk melihat arlojinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan berbicara dengan Sanghyuk setelah pulang latihan."

.

.

.

"Ma baby Hyuk- _ie_ ~" Hakyeon yang baru saja tiba lantas berlari kecil dan memeluk sang pemilik nama yang terlihat sedang menonton televisi dengan beberapa makanan ringan disekitarnya jangan lupakan beberapa buku di atas meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah! _Hyung,_ lepas!" Sanghyuk meronta di pelukan Hakyeon. Apa – apaan _hyung_ nya itu? Baru datang sudah main peluk – peluk saja. Hakyeon dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan melihat Sanghyuk cemberut. Hakyeon terkekeh melihat saudaranya yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kenapa baru pulang, _hyung?_ Mandi sana!" Sanghyuk menunjuk arah ke kamar mandi dengan dagunya. Hakyeon hampir saja memukul kepalanya.

"Oh..oh. Lihatlah cara bicaramu itu huh?" Hakyeon mencubit gemas pipinya. Sedangkan sang korban hanya meringis kesakitan. Ya ampun, di saat semua orang di kelasnya mengatakan dirinya itu tampan, kenapa kakaknya ini selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Sanghyuk merengut lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat mandi tadi saat latihan. Baiklah lupakan!" Hakyeon menyamankan duduknya di atas sofa dan memilih untuk menghadap Sanghyuk. "Hyuk- _ie_ , aku meminta tolong padamu boleh?"

"Tolong apa?" Sanghyuk mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi dan menatap Hakyeon dengan penasaran. Hakyeon tak menjawab tetapi ia mengambil beberapa tumpuk kertas yang terlipat dari tasnya. Sanghyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nah, ini. Bisakah kau memecahkan ini untukku?" Sanghyuk menerima beberapa kertas yang disodorkan oleh Hakyeon dan kerutan di dahinya bertambah.

"Aku tidak bisa memecahkan ini, _hyung."_ Sanghyuk melihat – lihat setiap kertas tersebut. Hakyeon yang mendengar omongan Sanghyuk berubah menjadi lesu

"Kenapa?" Suara Hakyeon terdengar pelan.

"Sudah jelas – jelas ini kertas, _hyung!_ Mana bisa pecah." Sanghyuk berucap polos dan membuat dahi Hakyeon berkedut. Sekarang tangan Hakyeon sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi dan berakhir dengan menjitak kepala lelaki yang lebih muda di hadapannya. Sanghyuk mengaduh dan menatap kesal kepada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon lebih memilih diam dan tersenyum menunggu respon dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau tau ini matriks." Hakyeon bergumam pelan mendengar ucapan Sanghyuk

"Lalu? Kau tau menyelesaikannya?" Kristal bening Hakyeon berbinar.

"Harusnya kau lebih tahu ini, _hyung_. Bahkan kau telah tiga tahun berturut – turut belajar ini." Hakyeon meringis pelan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu kan aku ini _not-so-smart_ dalam hitung menghitung. Lagipula setiap ada kuis matematika, pada akhirnya aku pasti ikut perbaikan ." Suara Hakyeon memelan di akhir.

Hakyeon menatap Sanghyuk dengan penuh harapan, matanya berbinar menunggu keputusan yang berpengaruh untuk hidup dan matinya.

Terserah. Hakyeon memang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini sebuah surat kutukan, hyung? Aku tidak mau ikut terkena kutukan." Hakyeon yang mendengarnya nyaris memukul kepala Sanghyuk lagi.

"Sekalian saja kau yang kena sendiri, kan kau yang membuka surat itu." Hakyeon berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauhi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya dengan wajah merengut.

"Ya! _Hyung,_ mau kemana kau?"

"Aku mau ganti baju. Pokoknya setelah aku keluar kamar, kau harus menemukan caranya."

Sanghyuk menggurutu dan memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan kakak satu – satunya. Tepat sebelum kakaknya itu berdiri dari duduknya ia sudah bisa sedikit menebak apa yang ingin si penulis surat sampaikan kepada kakaknya, Cha Hakyeon. Sanghyuk mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan

Cha Sanghyuk, lelaki yang sekarang menduduki kelas tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas yang tampan sekaligus imut di saat yang bersamaan. Dia adik satu – satunya yang sangat Hakyeon sayangi. Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolakbelakang. Mereka berdua memang pintar tapi mereka menguasai bidang yang berbeda. Sanghyuk si jenius eksak sedangkan Hakyeon si jenius bahasa. Bahkan Hakyeon sekarang menguasai tiga bahasa sekaligus tanpa kursus. Yah.. setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing – masing.

Sanghyuk menolehkan kepalanya melihat Hakyeon yang kembali menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Apakah ada yang lain, maksudku apakah setiap surat ini datang ada matriks lainnya?"

"Wah, kau sudah menemukan cara membuka kodenya?" Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sanghyuk, yang sudah turun dari sofa dan memilih duduk dilantai dengan meja dihadapannya.

"Ah, setiap surat pasti disertai dengan matriks dua kolom yang lain. Benar kan dua kolom?"

Sanghyuk memilih diam dan mulai berkutat dengan angka dihadapannya. Hakyeon mendekat untuk melihat bagaimana Sanghyuk mengerjakannya, pastinya ia tak paham.

Apa? Jangan tatap Hakyeon seperti itu, ia juga bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu anti terhadap eksak. Saat guru menjelaskan ia mengerti, tapi setelah pelajaran itu selesai maka semua materi akan menguap begitu saja. Sekali lagi jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"O! Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepang ya? Apa aku menganggumu?" Sanghyuk berjengit mendengar ucapan Hakyeon. Ya ampun, ia baru ingat bahwa ia sedang beristirahat dari tugas Bahasa Jepang dengan selingan menonton televisi. Tuh kan, kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan segala hal berbau eksak pasti lupa segalanya.

Sanghyuk tersenyum imut kepada kakaknya yang berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu.

"Apa?"

" _Hyung,_ aku akan membantumu. Tapi bantu aku juga ya!" Sanghyuk merajuk sedangkan Hakyeon menghela nafas. Ada maunya ternyata.

"Bantu aku mengoreksi karangan Bahasa Jepang punyaku ya! Dan bantu aku menyelesaikan akhirnya." Hakyeon mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dihadapannya. "Lengkapi akhirnya juga." Sanghyuk melanjutkan.

Hakyeon mendelik, "Baiklah, mungkin untuk mengoreksi akan selesai besok. Kau juga harus segera menyelesaikan itu untukku." Kenapa tidak? Ia menyukainya. Lagipula pekan ini tugasnya tidak terlalu padat.

"Jadi intinya, kita bertukar tugas?" Hakyeon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah pernyataan dari Sanghyuk.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Dan tepatnya milikku bukan tugas, jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan juga jangan terlalu santai." Sanghyuk hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah. Dan ingat sesuai perjanjian seperti biasa. Jangan ada yang bertanya tentang tugas yang dikerjakan sebelum selesai."

"Aku ingat _Ma Baby_ Hyuk _-ie._ "

Yah, dengan hal ini juga mereka bisa belajar disiplin. Lihatlah mereka saling melengkapi bukan.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sekolah telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu dan Hakyeon memilih untuk tetap di sekolah menunggu Sanghyuk untuk pulang bersama. Tapi kenyataannya adiknya itu ternyata ada bimbingan dadakan di klubnya. Sia – sia satu jam berharga milik Hakyeon, yah satu jam yang lain ia gunakan untuk memantau klub _dance_ yang pernah ia impin dulu.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah perpustakaan. Mengapa? Ia akan memberikan hasil koreksian karangan milik Sanghyuk yang ia berikan dua hari yang lalu dan juga barusan Sanghyuk mengiriminya pesan kepadanya bahwa ia berada di perpustakaan. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kasihan juga Sanghyuk kalau tugasnya belum selesai mendekati _deadline_. Hell no! Itu bukan gaya mereka.

Di dalam perpustakaan ia menemukan Sanghyuk yang memilih duduk di sudut ruangan bersama seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Terlihat adiknya itu sedang merajuk kepada lelaki dihadapannya. Sanghyuk yang menyadari keberadaan Hakyeon segera melambaikan tangannya dan membuat lelaki yang sedang bersama Sanghyuk ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat sepersekian detik, sampai – sampai tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sedang kaget. Hakyeon berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ , kita berhenti dulu ya sebentar. Kakak ku datang." Taekwoon hanya diam dan memilih berkutat dengan bukunya. Itu membuat Sanghyuk bingung.

"Ya! Sanghyuk! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau ada bimbingan uh?" Hakyeon telah duduk disamping Sanghyuk memekik pelan. Ingat mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan, walaupun nyatanya tempat itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. "Tapi, apa aku menganggu kalian?" Sanghyuk hanya diam tapi ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taekwoon seakan meminta persetujuan. Hakyeon pun ikut menatap Taekwoon. Merasa ditatap oleh dua orang kakak beradik itu, Taekwoon memilih bersuara.

"Ti—tidak. Lanjutkan saja." Apakah kalian mendengar bahwa suara Taekwoon terdengar gugup? Nah, Berarti kita sama. Semua orang mengenal Taekwoon adalah pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara

Hakyeon tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Taekwoon nyaris memukul dada sebelah kirinya karena entah apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya saat ia mendapatkan senyuman Hakyeon.

"Nah, ini karangan milikmu sudah selesai. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Hanya ada beberapa ejaan huruf dan pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat, tapi aku sudah menandainya dan kau tinggal menggantinya."

"Kenapa terburu – buru sekali, _hyung_. Kau bisa memberikan ini dirumah kan?" Sanghyuk melihat beberapa koreksian dari kakaknya itu dan itu membuat ia sedikit memuji kakaknya yang benar – benar mahir berbahasa asing.

"Aku akan ke agensi sore ini tentunya aku juga akan pulang larut."

Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon tenggelam dalam pembicaraan, mengabaikan sesosok lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Bukan mengabaikan sebenarnya, Taekwoon hanya tidak berminat ikut pembicaraan. Taekwoon hanya memilih untuk memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Tapi pandangannya lebih sering jatuh dan terjerat dalam wajah manis lelaki yang satu angkatan dengannya yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia berbicara, bagaimana ia tersenyum, memperhatikan dan mendengar suara lembutnya saat menjelaskan beberapa kalimat dengan Bahasa Jepang yang terdengar fasih di telinga Taekwoon, mendengar suara tawa pendeknya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis menyadari betapa mempesonanya sang pujaan ha—Hah? Apa? Ia bilang apa tadi? Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Ma Baby_ Hyuk- _ie,_ semangat ya!" Hakyeon berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh iya _hyung_. Aku belum bisa menemukan caranya. Maaf ya, _hyung_."

"Ah, ya sudah. Tidak apa – apa." Hakyeon mengacak pelan rambut adiknya itu membuat sang korban merengut.

"...dan Taekwoon, hati – hati ya. Dia suka membuat alasan yang tidak – tidak untuk kabur. Jangan tertipu oleh wajah sok polosnya." Sanghyuk mendengus mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_ , Sanghyuk-ah, Taekwoon." Hakyeon tak lupa memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada mereka berdua. Terlihat Taekwoon mematung setelah kepergian Hakyeon dan tanpa sadar ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya juga memerah.

' _Astaga, sensasinya.'_ Ini Taekwoon hanya berbicara dalam hati. Ia terlihat sedang menahan senyumnya.

Sanghyuk melihat seniornya bingung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

" _Hyung_ , kau suka kepada kakakku ya?" Sanghyuk menumpukan dagunya di dua tangan. Taekwoon tersentak pelan.

"Kau bercanda." Taekwoon berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

Sanghyuk menghela nafas. "Banyak sekali yang suka Hakyeon _hyung_ ya. Akhir – akhir ini ada yang mengiriminya kode – kode melalui surat. Pecundang sekali." Sanghyuk tertawa meremehkan. Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya terlihat kesal.

"Kau jangan sampai keduluan, _hyung."_ Sanghyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Asal kau tau Sanghyuk, lelaki yang ada di depanmu itu adalah sang tersangka pengirim surat kepada kakakmu, dan barusan kau mengatainya pecundang. Sanghyuk sepertinya hidupmu tak lama lagi.

Taekwoon memilih mengabaikan perkataan Sanghyuk. Dan apa tadi katanya? Kakaknya? Taekwoon terdiam sejenak.

' _Sial! Aku baru sadar bahwa marga mereka sama.'_ Untuk kedua kalinya Taekwoon berbicara dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Sedangkan Sanghyuk nyaris menertawakannya.

' _Kena kau, hyung.'_ Kenapa semua orang jadi berbicara dalam hati sih?

.

.

.

"Hakyeon! Hakyeon!"

"Ya! Panggil aku, _hyung_. Bocah!" Hakyeon memekik. Sedangkan Sanghyuk memasang wajah tak bersalahnya. Beberapa murid yang memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang dengan tetap berada di kelas tertawa kecil, gemas melihat adik kelas mereka yang datang menemui kakaknya di kelasnya dengan baik. Yah, sangat baik malah. Sampai – sampai sang kakak tengah mengeluarkan beberapa perkataan yang tak layak dengar.

"Hai, Hyuk- _ie._ " Jaehwan menyapa Sanghyuk yang sekarang sedang membungkukkan badannya ramah kepada beberapa orang saat akan menuju ke tempat duduk sang kakak.

"Hai, Jaehwan- _ie_ _hyung._ " Sanghyuk tersenyum imut. Sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kosong di depan tempat duduk kakaknya dan seniornya yang imut.

"Ada apa?" Hakyeon berbicara dengan ketus. Ia masih kesal ngomong – ngomong.

"Aku mencarimu kemana – mana, _hyung._ Ternyata kau ada disini. _"_ Sanghyuk berhenti sejenak. " _Hyung,_ aku sudah menemukan cara membuka kodenya." Hakyeon mendadak berbinar mendengar ucapan Sanghyuk.

"Benarkah?"

Sanghyuk bergumam meng-iya-kan. "Ini juga aku dibantu oleh Taekwoon, _hyung_. Kemarin setelah selesai bimbingan, aku memintanya untuk membantuku. Sedikit memaksa sebenarnya." Perkataan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Sanghyuk, Jaehwan menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sanghyuk.

"Aku harus bahagia atau bagaimana mendengar ini?" Pada akhirnya Jaehwan tertawa dan Hakyeon hanya mendelik.

"Aku merasa menyesal telah menerjemahkan ini, _hyung_. Dari surat pertama sampai keempat isinya sama." Hakyeon dan Jaehwam memperhatikan Sanghyuk yang sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"Ini hanya berarti namamu. Cha Hakyeon. Si pengirim hanya mengubah kodenya saja." Hakyeon mengernyit.

"Lalu bagaimana kau membukanya? Bisa ajari aku?" Sanghyuk menyeringai tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Nanti saja di rumah." Hakyeon mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sanghyuk.

"Tidak mau! Aku terlanjur penasaran."

"Kalau sekarang waktunya tak akan cukup. Lagipula kemampuan berhitungmu kan lambat, _hyung._ Aku tak yakin satu pesan ini ak—" Sanghyuk menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari aura kakaknya yang manis itu berubah drastis menjadi mencekam.

Sanghyuk tertawa canggung. "Pulang sekolah di perpustakaan ya, _hyung."_ Sanghyuk cepat – cepat bangkit dari duduknya sebelum kepalanya hilang ditelan Hakyeon. Ia pun pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya, karena jam istirahat akan segera usai.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menuruti Sanghyuk untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan seusai pulang sekolah. Ia kira adiknya itu sedang tidak ada bimbingan oleh ketua klub sains yang terkenal dengan wajah datarnya itu. Tapi sekarang mereka berada di tempat yang sama seperti tempo hari mereka di perpustakaan, dengan Taekwoon juga.

"Ku kira kau tidak ada bimbingan hari ini." Hakyeon duduk di samping Sanghyuk.

"Memang sebenarnya tidak ada. Tapi aku punya satu soal yang aku tidak mengerti, dan Taekwoon _hyung_ baru saja menyelesaikannya." Sanghyuk memperlihatkan kertas yang dipenuhi angka dan coretan yang terlihat abstrak di mata Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya bisa meringis. Sanghyuk melirik ke arah Taekwoon, ia hanya diam sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya. Sanghyuk merupakan murid pilihan yang katanya berpotensi, menurut Taekwoon. Jadi ia menjalani bimbingan lebih daripada angggota yang lain di klub.

"Maaf ya aku menganggu kalian lagi." Hakyeon menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia akan bangkit dari duduknya, tapi tangannya ditahan Sanghyuk.

"Tunggu, _hyung!_ Sekalian Taekwoon _hyung_ disini. Kenapa tak minta bantuan kepadanya saja, aku yakin ia lebih mengerti." Mata kecil Taekwoon membulat. Hakyeon mengernyitkan dahinya. Kebingungan jelas kentara di wajahnya. Kenapa tidak Sanghyuk saja yang membantunya? Kenapa harus Taekwoon? Yah.. mereka memang seangkatan tapi mereka berbeda kelas dan tidak terlalu akrab. Bisa mati dalam keheningan kalau dia bersama orang yang bersuara terlampau jarang. Mengingat Hakyeon adalah orang yang _talkative._ Lalu ia takut tidak bisa menjamin perasaannya saat bersama dengan Taekwoon. Ia tidak menjamin rasa sukanya akan berta—Hakyeon seketika menghentikan batinnya yang sedang berbicara.

Taekwoon menatap Sanghyuk dengan tatapan paling mematikan yang ia punya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan. Sebenarnya ia sudah menampung sumpah serapahnya untuk ia lontarkan, tetapi ia merasa semua yang akan dikatakannya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sanghyuk menyimpan kertas milik Hakyeon di atas meja. Sanghyuk mendesis kecil.

"Sepertinya aku merasa pernah melihat tulisan ini, tapi dimana ya? Ah sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu, aku harus mengerjakan soal soal ini kan, Taekwoon _hyung?"_ Sanghyuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ya! Cha Sanghyuk! Sanghyuk, _baka_!" Akhirnya keluar juga umpatan Hakyeon, walaupun dalam bahasa Jepang. Yah.. terserah. Tidak buruk juga, lagipula Taekwoon kan murid nomor satu di sekolah ini kan?

Suasana disana perlahan berubah dan membuat Hakyeon sedikit gelisah.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hei? Kemana Cha Hakyeon yang pandai bicara uh?

Lima menit...

Hakyeon berdehem. "Se—sepertinya kau keberatan ya? Ya sudah aku tak akan memaksamu." Di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit perih. Kenapa?

Hakyeon hampir membereskan kertas – kertas miliknya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana memulai ini." Suara lembut Taekwoon menyapa pendengaran Hakyeon, membuatnya meremang. Hakyeon menghentikan kegiatan—mari membereskan ini dan pergi dari sini—. Taekwoon sudah menduga bahwa Sanghyuk pasti mempunyai tujuan lain. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah menanyakan soal yang ia tak mengerti dengan cuma – cuma, ia pasti akan menunggu saat bimbingan utama. Apalagi ia tadi sedikit memaksa dengan merajuk.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Hakyeon hanya mengangguk kecil. Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Mimpi apa dia menerjemahkan suratnya sendiri di depan sang penerima surat. Sekarang ia juga harus tahan dengan aura keimutan yang menguar dari tubuh Hakyeon-nya itu. Tolong siapa saja pukul kepala Taekwoon, dia mulai meracau.

Taekwoon ingin segera mengakui ini dan menyatakan semuanya. Semoga otak dan perkataannya bisa _sinkron._

"Mana yang ingin kau terjemahkan?" Hakyeon memberikan acak kepada Taekwoon.

"Karena nomor satu sampai empat sudah diterjemahkan Sanghyuk, yang lain saja."

Taekwoon mengangguk. Taekwoon mengambil selembar kertas putih kosong dan menulis ulang kumpulan angka diatasnya.

"Pertama – tama kita buat tabel. Setiap abjad akan memiliki kode masing – masing berupa angka. Kode angka nol mewakili spasi, lalu angka satu aka—"

"Taekwoon bisa kau jelaskan secara perlahan, mungkin ini tidak penting bagimu. Tapi aku penasaran, jadi buat aku mengerti." Taekwoon terdiam dan akan memulai untuk menjelaskan, "...tunggu! Biar aku pindah di sebelahmu saja." Astaga, beri Taekwoon nyawa tambahan. Dengan begitu bukankah kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Hakyeon.

"Angka satu akan mewakili huruf A, lalu minus satu mewakili huruf B, begitu seterusnya sampai angka minus 13 mewakili Z." Hakyeon mengangguk kecil.

"Kau lihat dua kurung matriks ini kan? Matriks yang berordo dua kali dua ini merupakan matriks enkripsi yang digunakan untuk mengamankan pesan." Hakyeon mendengarkan dengan serius, yah sejauh ini ia masih bisa mengerti karena ini masih berupa teori. Hakyeon merasa tak kuat sebenarnya, mendengar suara Taekwoon yang lembut dan akan melirih di akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Salah Hakyeon sendiri memintanya untuk perlahan.

"Ku yakin kau mengerti. Kita ketahap selanjutnya." Siapa saja tolong ingatkan Hakyeon agar pikirannya tidak ambigu.

"Anggap matriks enkripsi adalah E. Selanjutnya ubah matriks E menjadi Adj. E." Hakyeon mulai mengambil ancang – ancang, sepertinya ini akan sulit. Sampai saat ini Hakyeon belum bersuara. Hakyeon mengikuti apa yang disuruh Taekwoon.

"Setelah itu matriks baru tersebut kalikan dengan pesan yang tertulis di surat itu. Hasilnya cocokan dengan tabel yang telah di buat." Hakyeon mulai frustasi. Sudah dibilang ia tidak suka angka kan. Inilah sebenarnya yang paling tidak Hakyeon sukai dari matematika. Menghitung!

"Kolom dikali baris." Hakyeon belum menggoreskan pensilnya sedikitpun, ia ragu. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Oh! Tolong Taekwoon. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Goresan demi goresan mulai terlihat memenuhi ruang kertas yang tadinya kosong itu. Taekwoon menahan nafasnya melihat lelaki manis dihadapannya sedang menyelesaikan matriks darinya. Butuh waktu yang agak lama.

"How cute U R?" Hakyeon membaca hasil kerjaannya setelah ia terjemahkan kode tersebut dalam abjad. Wajah Hakyeon memerah. Kenapa ia bisa merona hanya gara – gara ini sih?

"Baiklah, pesan berikutnya." Hakyeon bermonolog.

"Cha Hakyeon." Hakyeon menoleh kepada Taekwoon disebelahnya dan menemukan mata tajam itu menatapnya intens. Membuatnya sedikit gugup, mungkin. Entahlah.

Taekwoon berdehem menetralkan suaranya, ia harus memberanikan diri. Yah, kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini.

"Begini..." Hakyeon mengernyit menatap Taekwoon tak kalah intens. Membuat nyali Taekwoon nyaris menciut. "Aku peringatkan dulu, nanti kau jangan tertawa."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" Hakyeon mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya aku yang membuat matriks – matriks ini." Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Oh ayolah, Taekwoon kau pasti bisa.

"Lalu?"

"Ok, sebelumnya kau boleh mengatakan aku pecundang atau apapun. Sebenarnya aku yang mengirim surat – surat itu." Taekwoon berhasil mengungkapnya. Jangan menghujatnya pecundang! Segitu dia mau mengakuinya secara langsung. Wajahnya memerah, malu.

Hakyeon berjengit matanya membulat, masih sedikit tidak percaya.

Taekwoon menelan ludahnya, "Asal kau tahu, aku—aku menyukaimu." Degup jantung keduanya berdetak cepat dengan perasaan yang nyaris sama.

"Hah?" Hakyeon merona tipis mendengar pengakuan mendadak dari Taekwoon

"Aku memang tak pernah berani mendekatimu. Melihat senyummu dari jauh saja aku rasa jantungku nyaris melompat dari rongga dadaku, dan aku tidak menyangka sekarang aku sedekat ini denganmu." Hakyeon masih diam saja, semuanya terasa begitu cepat dalam otaknya.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Taekwoon."

"Aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu." Hakyeon menatap kedalam mata pekat mempesona milik Taekwoon dan bisa dipastikan ia tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun di salam sana. Ia merasa kupu – kupu mulai berterbangan diperutnya.

"Oh tidak! Jantungku." Hakyeon memegang dadanya yang berdebar dengan cepat. Pipinya memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ketelinga.

"Hakyeon?"

 **END**

* * *

 **JJAN~**

 **Begitulah fanfic nya...**

 **Feel gagal :v**

 **Ya ampun ngetik apa aku ini.. Abaikan judul yang gak nyambung sama isi. Sekali lagi, sayang nya matriks nya gak bisa ke entry duh, jadi mohon maaf ya. Bisa langsung dibayangin aja /digampar :v**

 **Maaf juga kalau ini aneh ya, aku masih belajar bikin fanfic.**

 **OH IYA! Makasih juga buat Niyu-chan yang sudah kasih semangat ke dedeq berkali – kali akibat jatuh bangun(?), bikin ini fanfic. Mumumu/?**

 **Finally,** **Sok mangga atuh, ditunggu Review nya. Pastinya aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review, walaupun** **ini fanfic jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari kata bagus.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **DEDEQ TUNGGU DI REVIEW YA. MUACH(?) ^3^ ^.^**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba mengatakan ini?"

"Sebenarnya ini tidak tiba – tiba, aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Hakyeon menatap kedalam mata Taekwoon, pandangannya terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Aku adalah orang yang tak pandai berkata – kata, dengan mengirim ini aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu aku ini pecundang jadi aku memilih untuk mewakili perasaan ku lewat surat – surat itu." Taekwoon berhenti sejenak.

"...dan aku tidak ingin menyesali dengan tidak mengatakannya. Kita sudah berada di tingkat akhir kan?" Hakyeon tetap diam, bibirnya terasa terkunci hanya untuk sekedar membalas perkataan lelaki dehadapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, Taekwoon aku harus memastikan perasaan ku terlebih dulu." Hakyeon menunduk menghindari kontak mata dari Taekwoon, takut – takut Taekwoon kecewa dengan jawabannya. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum, sayang sekali Hakyeon tak melihatnya.

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon untuk berdiri. Hakyeon ikut berdiri dan menatapnya bingung. Beberapa sekon kemudian tubuh mungilnya sudah berada dalam pelukan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Hakyeon merona hebat, dan ia tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Taekwoon.

"Kita jalani seperti ini saja dulu." Taekwoon berbisik lirih ditelinga Hakyeon. Lelaki yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk. Hakyeon mendengar degup jantung Taekwoon yang berdebar cepat.

' _Sial! Ini menenangkan.'_

 **END**


End file.
